Her Comfort
by Stupid Birthday
Summary: Rapunzel and Jack end their relationship during a heated argument. Hiccup comes to Rapunzel's rescue and comforts the girl he's dreamed would be his own. {Reviews greatly appreciated. Faster updates up on request.}
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you!" Rapunzel shouted, voice cracking, giving way to the sadness and anger she felt. Her eyes were red and swollen, eyelashes bound together by the constant flow of tears.

"Can't believe me? Can't believe me?" Jack screamed, slamming the end of his staff on the stone ground, sending a powerful blast of cold air around the source of impact. His voice was raw from yelling at the blonde before him, his face was flushed with anger and rage. "You're the one that can't have any fun! You don't do anything other than waste away in this fucking tower!" The personification leaned in close to Rapunzel's face, clenching and grinding his molars.

"We all don't have the freedom and time you have, Jack. We're not all as lucky as you are!" she snapped back, accompanied by large arm gestures and the sound of her greedily taking in oxygen. Her eyes stared directly at his, eye-contact unwavering as what she said set in.

"Lucky? You think I'm lucky?" he questioned, pulling himself away from her as quickly as he could. He turned and began stomping down the stairs of the tower, headed towards the singular opening of the tall building. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Where are you going, Jack?" Rapunzel's voice changed tones as he walked to the small upstairs balcony and her face became worried and panicked. "Jack, stop!"

"I'm leaving. I'm done with this," he responded, climbing onto the window ledge. His face glowed with regret under the moonlight, his cheeks were damp with sorrow.

"Jack, we need to talk about this!" she cried out, hurt by his actions and his words. She rushed down the stairs to plead for him to stay.

"I'm tired of talking, Rapunzel. I'm not talking about this anymore."J

"A-And then he left," the blonde choked out, gripping tightly at her moistened and makeup-stained pillow. Her torso shook rapidly between long cries of agony; she ignored her friend telling her to breathe. Her hair parted abnormally and showed the obvious grease covering the roots of her golden tresses, but her friend still sat beside her and patted her back.

"Punz.." Hiccup started again, but stopped for the hundredth time as he was interrupted by his beautiful companions' whimpering. "Punz, come on, it's going to be okay.." he went to stroke her hair, but pulled away awkwardly and nervously, uncomfortable with the situation.

"No," she whispered, shifting to rest her head on her brown haired friends' legs. "I can't-" her voice stopped as her mouth tightened and the tears began to flow more rapidly.

Hiccup sat through another hour or so of agonizing and painful social torture before she began to calm down and quiet. Her breathing became more steady and she curled her legs against her chest. After a quarter hour passed, Hiccup decided it would be best if he left the now sleeping girl be, and pulled the covers over her exposed legs.

"Goodnight, Rapunzel," Hiccup whispered before tiptoeing out of the girls room, careful to avoid stepping on any of her winding hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The blazing rays of the morning Sun crept slowly through the window of the towering structure, chasing away the cold of the night. Morning birds sang to one another, filling the air with conflicting yet soothing melodies. The gradual change served as an alarm clock for the tower's only inhabitant, waking the restless sleeper.

Rapunzel's eyes opened after the blonde struggled and failed to return to the comforting darkness of sleep. Her eyes, still swollen from crying the night before, lazily peered around the room. Again, she was alone. The girl sighed and sat up, uneasy and upset. Her mind replayed the events of the previous night, creating a lump in her throat and an empty, nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"Rapunzel!" a voice called from outside, disturbing the melody of the song birds. The blonde stood slowly and began making her way to the tower's opening.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here so early?" she called down to the brunette standing at the base of the tower. Not waiting for a response, she lowering her hair over the hook and down to the Viking.

Hiccup cringed as he grabbed onto the golden locks, still uneasy about using hair as a means to get up the tower. Still, it proved effective as he began making his way up.

"I'm never going to get used to... that," he laughed as he climbed in, giving the visibly tired and unhappy girl a weak smile, which she returned. The air between the two thickened with the tension of what to say next, as neither could find the right words. The silence began to engulf them, until the boy's stomach grumbled out, shattering the deafening emptiness.

"Hungry?" Rapunzel asked with a small laugh, seeing as how red Hiccup's cheeks turned with embarrassment.

"As soon as I woke up I hurried over here," he chuckled. "I must have forgot breakfast."

Rapunzel peered into Hiccup's eyes, flattered by his actions. A pain shot through her as her mind went back to her boyfriend. No, her ex boyfriend. She fiddled with her hair for a moment before her velvet voice, coated with desperation, whispered, "Have you seen Jack?"

Hiccup sighed, walking to a chair to rest his tired legs. "I haven't seen him," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the surely heartbroken girl. He didn't want to watch her heart break. "I'm sure he'll come around soon," his comforting voice continued as he allowed his eyes to travel up to meet his friend's.

"Yes, I'm sure," her voice choked out. Her hands quickly went to her eyes to wipe away the falling tears, as she was unable to hold them back. Her small frame went to Hiccup, and she pushed her face into his lap as she sat on the floor.

Hiccup cringed at the sudden contact, but he allowed it and began stroking her hair as he had done the previous night. His uncoordinated hands gently went back and forth over her magical locks, attempting to reassure her. As he felt his stomach was about to grumble again, he lifted her head up and gave her his largest smile, protecting himself from further humiliation.

"Punz, I'm sure he'll be back. How could he not?" his voice trailed off as he stared into her bloodshot eyes. She was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

After wiping away her tears and dripping snot, and after waiting for Rapunzel to take her bath, Hiccup waited patiently for his well-deserved breakfast. His mind drifted from Toothless to what time it was, but continuously landed back at Jack, which made the green eyed boy uneasy. The relationship between Rapunzel and Frost had taken its toll on the group's bond, seeing as they hadn't heard from Merida in a month when her visits used to be daily. He thought about how the four rarely spent time together anymore.

Hiccup rested his head on his hand, completely unaware of the plate of assorted breakfast items being place in front of him. Soon, however, the delicious smell of perfectly cooked pancakes and eggs filled his nose and brought him back to reality.

Rapunzel giggled lightly, taking his sudden grin at the sight of a meal as a compliment. "It's nothing big," she hummed, "just something I whipped up." Her face was soft and her eyes were bright, with a smile of perfection.

The glow not only appeared in her hair when she sang, the boy noted, but in her eyes and her smile. He began to forget about breakfast, captivated by her beauty when his stomach whimpered in pain.

"Better than what my dad can make," he teased, knowing that was all too true. He appreciated not having to eat assorted meats for every meal. He ate his breakfast hastily, leaning back in the chair he habitually sat in at every visit once he could no longer eat. "Thanks," his voice came, followed by a lovely lopsided, toothy grin.

Rapunzel picked up the plates and set them in the sink, tired from the lack of sleep from the night before. Her voice came out slow and light, sincere, "It's my pleasure."

The clock of the tower chimed out, informing the teens that the hour had struck ten, meaning Hiccup had to take his leave to return to Toothless, making the Viking groan out in displeasure. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I wish I didn't have to go." His nose crinkled as he stood, his form posed uncomfortably. "It would be nice if you-" his voiced trailed off.

"I wish I could," the velvet voice responded quickly, "but I can't. I mean, I don't think- you know.." The two exchanged apologetic glances, slowly making their way to the window. The golden tresses again flowed over the hook, prepared to carry down the light-weight guest.

Hiccup shrugged with a sarcastic face, thumbing back at the hair, "Really, never," before gripping onto it. "I'll be back later."

Rapunzel held her arms gently, nervously looking down at the floor. "I know," her voice murmured, "and I'll still be here."

Her hands went up to wipe away stray tears as she felt the brunette glide down her hair. Her small form slid to the ground, slumping against the towers curved wall. The blonde's mind raced as she thought of the two boys that meant so much to her. Quickly, she turned and looked out of the window, disappointed by the fact Hiccup was out of sight.

"Please come back soon."


End file.
